It's Just A Vest
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins have been given the chance to join the main RAW roster. But Dean isn't happy with the way he'll be entering the WWE Universe. Can Seth convince him to change his mind before he passes up the opportunity of a lifetime? Rated M for slash and cursing. Requested one-shot for mxjoyride.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and know no one from the WWE. But I am starting a collection to bribe Seth Rollins to take his shirt off. Paypal ShirtlessSeth dot com. Kidding!

**Warning**: Full-on m/m sex

**A/N**: Did another Twitter contest to guess Punk's ring gear color for 'Mania. mxjoyride guessed correctly with purple so she got to pick a onesie. She loves Dean and Seth, or Death as she calls it. At her request, Depeche Mode's, _I Feel You,_ was the repeat/inspiration song. Hope you like it, Death girl!

* * *

Dean walked up the stairs to his third floor apartment. The black flak jacket he carried in his hand was light, but it felt heavy. Heavy as the anger that pressed against the back of his eyes. He walked across the small apartment into his bedroom, following the sound of running water. The door to the bathroom was open, steam curling out to greet him in a thick mist. Dean yanked the shower curtain back. Seth shook the water from his face and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Where did you go?"

"Driving."

Seth arched a dark eyebrow. "All night?"

"Yes, all fucking night."

Seth turned his back to the water but he kept washing himself. Dean's eyes followed Seth's hand as they rubbed the bar of soap across his chest, down his belly, and to his sex. He stayed there, washing slowly, bubbles rising and tangling in the dark thatch of curls. His long fingers dipped lower to cup the heavy sack that hung between his legs, washing that area just as slowly. Dean lifted his eyes back to Seth's. "You're clean enough. Get out of the goddamn shower so we can talk about this."

"Fine."

But instead of turning around to face the shower head to rinse off, Seth arched his neck back, way back so that the water splashed into his face and ran down his chest and lower to rinse all the soap away. Dean turned his back on the display. He wasn't going to let the delicious sight of a wet and naked Seth distract him.

Dean was sitting on the bed when Seth came out of the shower. He had a towel slung low around his hips, the golden tan of his skin a warm contrast to the stark white of the cotton. Dean threw the flak jacket at his feet, forcing him to stop. "I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a stupid fucking idea. The storyline is stupid, the jackets are stupid and I don't want any part of it."

"Then why didn't you say something in the meeting?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You didn't give me a chance. You ran off at the mouth, agreeing with every goddamn thing they said."

Seth gave a careless shrug of his shoulders. "Just forget it man. The vest isn't that big a deal."

"It's a big deal to me."

Seth kicked the vest out of the way and walked to the dresser over by the window. "No it's not. But you want to make it a big deal because you think _you're_ a big deal."

"What?"

"You heard me," Seth said pulling a drawer open. "You've been buying into all that _when is Dean Ambrose going to debut_ bullshit on the internet and now you think you should have some big introduction to McMahon's Universe."

Dean's face flushed hot with anger and it got him back on his feet, propelling him across the room until he was just behind Seth. Grabbing his shoulder he spun him around and slammed up against the wall next to the window. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said get over your fucking ego and take the opportunity. We're going to be on RAW with the two highest profile Superstars. So what if you're not in a solo feud?"

Seth was right. He had been expecting a big solo debut, but he didn't like the way it made him come off when Seth said it out loud. So when Seth tried to push past him, he lashed out, slamming him into the wall again so violently that the window rattled.

Seth raised a brow at Dean's actions. "Did I touch a nerve?"

Dean's lip curled in disdain. "No. But I guess I can't expect an empty-headed pretty boy like you to understand where I'm coming from."

Now it was Seth's turn to feel the heat of anger crawl up his neck onto his face. He pushed Dean back hard. "Get out of my face so I can get dressed." He should have stayed calm. Because Dean immediately scented his anger and honed in on it, like a vicious dog after prey. Dean surged forward driving him back into the wall as their chests collided. His hand came up and gripped his hair so hard his scalp prickled with little pinpricks of pain as several strands were ripped free. Dean jerked his head back and when Seth heard the curtain rings rattle he realized Dean had a hold on the curtain as well.

"Oh. What's this? Did I hurt your feelings, pretty boy?"

Seth narrowed his eyes against the pain as Dean's hand tightened in his hair. "No. I'm just done with this bullshit conversation. Now _move_ so I can get dressed."

Dean's expressive mouth curved in a sardonic smile. "You want to get dressed? Let me help you then."

Seth sucked in a breath as Dean's free hand softly brushed against his belly. He knew Dean was about to take off his towel, which normally he would have encouraged. But since Dean was being such an asshole, he didn't want him to. Seth knocked his hand away. "Fuck off."

Pushing away from the wall, he tried to twist out of Dean's hold. But Dean held tight, yanking him around. The curtain was still tangled in Dean's fist with his hair and it swung out wide from the wall while he fought to get free. As they battled, arms straining, fingers clawing, they became entwined in the curtain. Until with a low growl, Dean grabbed the dark material and ripped it free of the wall, letting go of his hair in the process. Sunshine flooded into the room washing over Dean. He stood there with his head canted low, his chest heaving as he stared at Seth. He tried not to be affected by that look. Or that voice as it came out soft and low, resonating with angry passion.

"Look what you made me do," he said as he tossed the curtain to the floor.

Seth raised his chin, his heart racing. "Fuck you. I didn't make you do anything." He pulled off his towel, which miraculously had managed to stay knotted around his waist during their struggle. Their tussle had gotten his blood pumping, most of it flowing right down to his cock. He took a deep breath noting when Dean's eyes dropped down to his erection. When they rose back to his, Seth slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Then he tossed his hair back and turned to the dresser. But again he was stopped before he could pull any clothes out. A firm hand closed over his wrist, another gripped his hip.

"You think you can make me forget about anything with this body of yours. You think you can get me to do whatever you want by showing me your beautiful cock. Is that it?"

Seth pushed his hips back against Dean, not at all surprised when he felt his hard erection nudging at his ass. "I don't know. Can I?"

Dean hissed and pulled him away from the dresser over to the bed. He pushed him down and Seth allowed it, sprawling on his back across the comforter.

"Guess we're about to find out," Dean said as he knelt on the bed.

Seth smiled. "Take your clothes off."

His mouth twisted in a smile of his own, Dean shook his head. "Nope. You do it, pretty boy."

Seth sat up and reached for the hem of Dean's dark t-shirt. He ripped it over his head roughly, purposely snagging a few strands of Dean's hair as he did. Dean growled a warning but Seth just shrugged unapologetically. Then he pushed Dean onto his back and knelt at his side so that he could yank his shorts and boxers off. He might have accidentally on purpose scratched his nails down Dean's legs in the process. But he didn't stop. He pulled his shoes and socks off, throwing them across the room. Seth locked eyes with Dean. He wrapped his hand around his lover's cock, pumping slowly. "Forget the vest."

Dean didn't acknowledge his statement. Instead he bent his arm back behind his head, his mouth pursed in a look of supreme arrogance. "Suck me."

Seth lowered his head and took Dean's hot, thick cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the broad head, making his lover shiver as he tickled the tip of his tongue against the sensitive underside. Seth sucked him fully, practically crawling over Dean's lap as he did. The taste of Dean always made him yearn for more. He tasted spicy, full of heat and aggression. He wanted to lick him up, lick him all over until his mouth was filled with nothing but the taste of Dean's skin.

Dean trailed a finger along his lips. Seth opened up and let him in, sucking both his cock and his finger at the same time. He knew what to expect when Dean pulled his finger free. His hand curved over his ass, smacking him once, making his cock pulse in reaction. His fingers slid in between his cheeks before one prodded against his entrance. Seth took his mouth from his lover, throwing his head back with a moan as that slick digit slipped inside him. But Dean didn't penetrate him fully. He just stopped without saying anything. Seth looked at him in confusion, breathing hard, his cock aching.

"What…"

"Keep sucking, pretty boy."

Seth narrowed his eyes at his lover but he did as he was told. He took Dean back into his mouth, sucking him furiously. He slid his lips up and down that hard shaft over and over again, licking across the slit to savor his pre-cum on his tongue. Finally, Dean pushed his finger all the way inside him, pumping it in and out in a speed to match the rhythm of his mouth. Seth moaned again, but this time he did it around Dean's cock. He knew the vibrations of the sound would drive his lover crazy and they did. Dean yanked on his hair.

"Get up here and ride me."

Seth knocked his hand aside and straddled his hips. He reached behind him to grasp Dean's shaft and guide it to his entrance. "Stop pulling on my goddamn hair."

Dean just smirked. "Afraid I'll mess up your pretty locks, pretty boy?"

He started to ease his way down onto Dean's cock, blowing out a breath as the broad head made it past his entrance. "No. It fucking hurts."

"Well I wouldn't want to hurt you, now would I?" Then Dean clamped his hands onto his hips and yanked him down hard.

Seth hissed at that aching burn at being entered so quickly. But he immediately started to move. He didn't mind that sweet pain. By the third time he'd lowered himself onto Dean's cock the hurt had already started to morph into intense drugging pleasure, every nerve ending inside him stimulated. Seth stroked his hands up Dean's chest, resting a palm over his heart. Even with all of their bullshit arguments, he still loved the moody complex man beneath him. Dean knew his mind and he knew his. Dean, not this shit apartment, was his home. And that was why he hadn't let Dean get in a word to say no to Creative's suggestion.

He kept going, riding the thick cock that stretched him so deliciously. He brought his hips down harder and faster, loving the tingle that sparked through him each time Dean's shaft tapped that bundle of pleasure deep inside him. Seth looked at Dean, saw his eyes tight and narrow with tension, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Seth smiled at him and bent down so that his hair fell in a curtain around them both. He kissed him lightly, telling him in a soft voice, "It's just a vest."

Dean lightly gripped his wrists. His eyes and his voice were full of emotion as he spoke. "Seth…"

Seth rose back up and slowed his rhythm thinking that this time Dean was going to say it. But instead he pulled him down to his chest again before rolling them over so that he was on top. He tangled his fingers in his hair gently this time and began thrusting inside him. He raised his knees and spread himself wide for Dean, letting him know without words that he was his to do with however he chose.

Dean looked into Seth's eyes. The morning sunlight turned their dark brown into a beautiful gold. Golden as the gates of heaven that he knew he'd never be allowed to pass through. Not with all the shit he'd done. But that was okay. Right here with Seth, inside Seth, was _his_ heaven. But he was an asshole. He knew what Seth wanted him to say. It was just … those words didn't come easy to him. So even though he felt them, felt them with every breath he took, every breath Seth took, he didn't say them. He just buried his face in the warm skin of Seth's neck increasing the pace of his hips as he pushed into his lover. Seth's nails scratched down his back, deep enough that he knew he'd drawn blood. But he didn't say anything. He'd felt Seth's disappointment at his silence and knew that pain was his penance.

To make up for it in whatever small way that he could, he reached down and fisted Seth's cock. He stroked and squeezed him just the way he knew Seth liked as he continued to ride between his open thighs. Dean sucked on his neck lightly, pumping his hips and his hand faster and faster until Seth was trembling, his legs gripping his sides firmly, his channel fluttering and clenching on his cock. Dean sank into him deep and hard, striking his spot of bliss over and over.

Seth gasped, "I'm coming!"

Dean rested his lips against his lover's ear to whisper, "You are. I feel you." Dean reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together, squeezing tight. He deepened his strokes, fiercely pushing into his lover as he felt Seth's tight ass gripping his cock as he came. His lover's release spilled into his hand and he continued to pump him, spreading that hot silky liquid all along the throbbing shaft in his fist. Seth called his name in a needy questioning tone. Dean knew what he wanted. He wanted to feel the heat of his release deep inside him. He sped up his pace, thrusting into his lover fast, the friction of that tight ass on his cock drawing forth what Seth wanted. His belly clenched and he lost his rhythm, his hips jerking into Seth's wildly as his balls drew up hard and he went rigid in that final sweet tension before release. Seth's name was ripped from his throat in a guttural shout as his cock pulsed again and again, pouring everything he had, everything he was into the man who held his soul.

* * *

"This way we stay together."

"What?"

"They wanted a trio for this. If you'd said no after I'd already said yes we would have been separated. And there's no way they would have accepted me changing my mind. They would have chosen someone else to call up for the group and they aren't interested in bringing in any solo talent right now. I saw it in your face that you were about to say no and I couldn't let you."

Dean didn't say anything. He just pulled Seth tighter against his body, wrapping his arms and a leg around his slender frame. They lay there entwined as the morning sunshine cast its warm loving glow over them both. He looked at the window, noting the curtain rod hanging haphazardly from his earlier fury. At least there was more light in the room now. Seth always loved the light. He brushed his lips over Seth's hair, now dried into silky curls. "You're right. It's just a vest."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, mxjoyride! Sorry I pouted over losing my notes and took so long to write it. Forgive me?

If any of you would like to read some great Death, check out her story _For Real_. So dark and twisted. And hot. Definitely hot. ;-) Thanks for reading!


End file.
